benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Wierzę Biblii/@comment-9071649-20160521095056/@comment-27970659-20160522154017
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Kościół Katolicki przetrwał wszystko i nigdy nie upadnie. To ciebie zanieszczyściły opierające się tylko na Biblii a nie na tradycji czyli nowych objawieniach od ducha świętego dla jego kościoła , nauki herezji protestatyzmu. Nie możesz mówić o demonicznych objawieniach Marii bo ona udowodniła że pochodzi od Boga, np przepowiedziała prawde o zamachu na Papieża Polaka. Owocem Protesatyzmu zawsze jest i będzie lewica a nie prawica. Czy wiesz że demony wiesze istnieją i takie rzeczy przepowiadają? Nawet jest w księdze Dziejów apostolskich opis jak opętana takim duchem kobieta przez 3 dni chodziła za ap. Pawłem i mówiła ludziom o apostole i jego towarzyszącym mu bracie, aż Paweł musiał z tej dziewczyny wypędzić tego demona. Szatan może przybrać nie tylko postać anioła światłości, ale tę fałszywą Marię także i okłamanemu katolikowi taki fakt przekazać. Maria prawdziwa nie ma absolutnie kontaktu z tym zakresem, a jej kości leżą gdzieś tam na terenie Turcji. Nadal biedaku wierzysz w ogłoszone kłamstwo że Maria z ciałem i duszą poszła do nieba? Jej dusza owszem jest w raju, Ale ciało czyli jej kości, czekają z innymi na pierwsze zmartwychwstanie. Ona nie jest także pośredniczką ani orędowniczką i nie ma specjalnych znajomości u Boga. Kto jest jedynym pośrednikiem między Bogiem i ludżmi? 1 Tym. 2, 5. Cytuję: 5. Albowiem jeden jest Bóg, jeden też pośrednik między Bogiem a ludźmi, człowiek Chrystus Jezus. Jak długo bardziej będziesz wierzyć demonom niż temu co Bóg dla ludzi zostawił w Biblii. Jesteś naprawdę biedny z tymi kłamstwami katolickiego kleru. Nawet chrzest niemowląt wymyślili po to by im to przynosiło zyski, a to w oczach Boga jest kłamstwem i nic ci nie pomoże ten katolicki wymysł gdy wybija twoja ostatnia godzina życia. Sam się przekonasz, jak śmierć matki człowieka imieniem Alberto Riwera który był księdzem jezuitą, i krzyczała do syna i tego co jej wykonał ostatnie namaszczenie że podchodzą do niej jakieś demony, a była nad wyraz gorliwą katoliczką. Przyszły i zabrały jej zgubioną duszę do piekła i tam jest do dzisiaj. Jeśli zaczniesz się do wyświęconego karola Wojtyły, a on z tobą nawiąże kontakt, to możesz być pewny że jest w piekle. Bo te duchy mają łączność z tym zakresem. A Ojciec Syn i Duch Święty, ta formuła jest chętnie używana przez ludzi co wywołują duchy zmarłych ludzi na seansach spirytystycznych. Bóg w Biblii mówi wyrażnie na ten temat. Cytuję: 3 Mojż. 19. 4. Nie zwracajcie się do bałwanów i nie sporządzajcie sobie bogów odlewanych z metalu. Ja, Pan, jestem Bogiem waszym 11. Nie będziecie kradli i nie będziecie się zapierali i nie będziecie okłamywali jeden drugiego. 31. Nie będziecie się zwracać do wywoływaczy duchów ani do wróżbitów. Nie wypytujcie ich, bo staniecie się przez nich nieczystymi; Ja, Pan, jestem Bogiem waszym. 26 Nie będziecie czynili sobie bałwanów ani stawiali sobie podobizny rzeźbionej, ani kamiennych pomników, ani też umieszczali kamiennych obrazów w ziemi waszej, by im się kłaniać; gdyż Ja, Pan, jestem Bogiem waszym. Ty będąc na mszy nieraz uczestniczyłeś w modlitwach do zmarłych ludzi waszych patronów. Zbiorowo więc łamiecie te Boże przykazanie, bo kłamca w sutannie was tak nauczył. Spirytystyczny seans wykonujecie w waszych kaplicach. A to jest w oczach Boga duchowy brud.